


Doin' Dirt

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: Purple&Black [3]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Attraction, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Guess who, Introspection, Jessica is horny, Jessica is in trouble, Jessica is so frustrated, Kevin is such a tempter, Killgrave has pride issues, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Sequel, Sex Addiction, Sex on a Car, Sex with Killgrave addiction, Songfic, Theories, Wet Dream, creepy mind control, more to come - Freeform, oh well just one of them is in denial, sort of fun too, this time there's a bit of comedy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: Sequel of ‘My way’.Baby you got me doin' dirt, doin' dirt, doin' dirtJessica has a problem.Kevin is both the cause and the solutionThe title is taken from Maroon 5 homonym song, there’s aso lyrics of that scattered all around. Let’s say that this song is the main responsible of this fic, for the (hot!)  ideas that it suggested, lol.Oh wait, those two are always the main responsible!Thanks to this prompt from the Italian ‘Red Challenge’:Chapter I: 3 A.M. (you’ll get the meaning in second part)Chapter II: 'You said you would have done that again'from chapter I (II)*“Jessica, you know how I feel towards you, more than once I’ve played with an open hand. About what you feel for me, it’s not clear but you do feel something. There’s something between us, something you can’t just ignore…” he murmured, engrossed in his activity.Jessica didn’t talk anymore, but she was finding suddenly unbearable all the dresses she wore.“Oh, Jessica if you were here with me, right now… don’t you want to know what I would do to you?” he asked her, slowing down.“N..nope.” was the girl’s way too weak answer.*
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Kevin Thompson, Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave
Series: Purple&Black [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601446
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. I: AKA I can quit whenever I want

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, save for the crazy ideas in my degenerated mind! 
> 
> The title is taken from Maroon 5 homonym song, there’s also lyrics of that scattered all around… let’s just say that this song is the main responsible of this fic, for the (hot!!) ideas that it suggested, lol.  
> Oh wait, those two are always the main responsible!
> 
> English is not my native language, so sorry for mistakes.
> 
> English is not my native language, so sorry for mistakes.

  
_[ ](https://imgbb.com/) _

Chapter I: AKA I can quit whenever I want  


Killgrave would hardly forget such a burdensome humiliation, he mostly was used to humiliate other people.  
It hadn’t been easy to wait for the tranquilizer to expire its effect and it had been even harder to ask for someone who would have unavoidably seen him.

His ultimate choice was between Frederick or Robert, because to make a woman see him like that would be even more embarrassing than ever.  
Finally he chose to call Frederick: a simple waiter would have to meet him less frequently than a bodyguard who was practically his shadow.  
  
At the beginning Killgrave thought he had been smart enough to ask the waiter to come in with a knife, keeping his eyes closed, but then he wasn’t sure anymore it was a good idea to make someone who couldn’t see bring the sharp blade so close to his wrists.  
  
Although he was disappointed, Killgrave had ordered the waiter to open his eyes and he hadn’t miss the flicker in his servant’s eyes.  
He hadn’t told him anything until he had been free again, but once he had wore his clothes again, his order hadn’t take much to arrive:  


“Forget what you’ve just seen and if, for some reasons, one day you should recall it, put your head into an oven at 200 degrees.”  
  
- _After all, Jessica advised me not to make people gouge their own eyes, she didn’t say anything about ovens. Besides, there’s a large chance that this meaningless being will never recall what he saw this morning_. -  
  
Killgrave was thinking about all this stuff, as the car was taking him to Newcastle airport.  
  
After all, Jessica had told him she was waiting for him to come back to New York, why should he ever keep her wait?  
  
\- _I’m coming back to you… and I don’t know how long I’ll hold back before seeing you again, even if I had to double my bruises!_ -  


The man needed time to elaborate his thoughts, reliving the events of the previous night.  
Yes, Killgrave had to wait until the morning after, before his servant set him free, Jessica had used a very powerful sedative.  
Jessica.  
That girl’s determination kept fascinating him. She had studied her plan in every slightest detail and she managed to fool him, getting what she wanted.  
  
\- _That’s the main point. What do you really want, Jessica? You keep giving me way too many mixed signals_.-  
  
“You’re lucky, Sir, there’s still one free seat. We have just start the boarding, so we should be able to add you onboard. I see you’ve just one hand baggage.” the hostess took his mind off his pondering.  
  
He had asked her news about the first available flight to New York and she was just doing her job.  
Kevin turned his gaze towards her. She was rather attractive, tall, blonde, with blue eyes set off by the square glasses she wore. She wore an aquamarine suit that enhanced all her sexy curves.  
She was a real splendor.  
  
Unluckily (or luckily) Kevin had eyes only for another girl, a girl he had to reach as soon as possible.  
Knowing her as he knew her, Jessica must have taken the cheapest flight back home, with a number of ports of calls and hour of travel really hard and unpleasant to tolerate.  
  
If only she had stayed with him, she could have reached home in about just ten hours, first class, spoiled in every possible way. Spoiled by him, mostly.  
  
“Do you travel alone, Sir?” the hostess asked him.  


That gave him an idea.  


\- _I need time to think. Ten hours on my own could be the solution._ -  


“You had it right. I travel alone. You’re going to make me travel all alone. The only passenger on board.” he answered, his almost hypnotic voice echoing in the hostess’ mind.  


No wait. Without the ‘almost’.  


In half an hour a group of quite unaware, puissed off and confused people were forced to leave the plane and go down. Who had not boarded yet found the staff preventing them from boarding. On the tapis roulant the passengers’ baggage show edup. The staff removed them from the plane as well.  
  
Killgrave walked among those unlucky and unhappy people. To someone he suggested to leave for a completely different destination, he convinced someone else to spend more days in Newcastle, with someone he was a tad eviler and didn’t resist the temptation of making them develop a sudden fear of flying.  


He smirked satisfied, before boarding on his flight. Literally his own flight, now.

In one way or another he had taken care of all the passengers.  
Without killing anyone.  
  
\- _I’m making huge progresses … or rather I’ve softened way too much. It’s a matter of point of view, I guess which one would be Jessica’s_. - he pondered, as he decided which seat to take.  
  
The advantage of having a flight to your whole disposal.  


\--------------------------------------------  
  
Jessica was so totally worn out after that flight of twenty-three hours that she was about to kiss the ground when she finally arrived to JFK airport.  


Very laboriously, she dragged herself home. She arrived home at dawn. All she wanted was to reach her bed, but she realised it was an utopy when she saw who was waiting for her there.  
Someone with arms crossed at her chest and a clearly disappointed face.  
  
“Is this the way to disappear? What were you thinking? You left such a short message saying you were going to look for Killgrave, on your own?! I haven’t been sleeping for two days straight!” Trish snapped.  


Concern was consuming her, as she approached to her best friend and sister.  
After all, her eye bags didn’t lie about her lack of sleep.  
  
“I’m so glad that you didn’t find him, you regained your lucidity and came back home!” she added, hugging her.  
  
“Actually… I did find him.” the brunette informed her, accepting the embrace.  


Patricia instantly pushed Jessica away from her, terrified.  
  
“So he’s controlling you now, isn’t he? And probably he wants you to kill me, but, let me warn you, I’m going to fight to the bitter!” the talk-show star threatened her, ready to resort to every martial art she knew.  
  
Jessica dodged her, a little bored, laying on her bed.  
  
“Yeah, right. As you play the ninja, I’m going to have a little nap.” she murmured, closing her eyes.

  
“What? You’re not controlled?” the blonde wondered in awe, still keeping her fighting position.  
  
Whenever Killgrave was involved, you could never be prudent enough.  
  
“Oh yeah, very, very controlled. Actually, Killgrave himself ordered me to have a nap, before dealing with you,” the detective grumbled, ready to get some more than deserved sleep.  
  
Too bad that someone was preventing her from having it.  
A hand shook her shoulder, not even too gently.  
  
“Fuck, Jessica, I’m serious!” Trish grew irritated.  
“If Killgrave had controlled me for real, I wouldn’t have given you even the time to speak!” the brunette made the joke end.  
  
Now she was forced to stay awake.  


“He can’t control me anymore, at least for now. But I’m going to do everything in my power not to let him control me ever again!” she swore to her friend but even more to herself.  
  
“Wait. Stop, rewind. You said you saw Killgrave, right? You mean that you saw him from afar.” Trish frowned.  
  
She was understanding less and less about that issue and it was a sensation that she hated.  
  
Jessica recalled the previous night. ‘From afar’ definitely wasn’t the exact word to describe her closeness to Killgrave. ‘From within’ would be more fitting.  
  
“Nope, Trish, I’ve faced him, that’s why I know that he can’t control me anymore.” the detective admitted.  
  
“How? How did you manage to do that?” the speaker kept interrogating her.  
  
Jessica pondered what to do.  
It would be enough to tell her that she had found out where Killgrave was hiding, that she had bravely faced him and he had been panic-stricken so he had tried to ordered her something, but she had deliberately disobeyed him.  


Maybe she could tell Trish that she had managed to grab Killgrave’s arm, he had yelled at her to let him go and she hadn’t loosened her grip, until someone else intervened and helped him to get free and escape.  
Yeah, it could be a believable hypothesis, a tale that could sustain itself on a structure of lies that was solid enough.  
  
But she was talking with Trish. Her dearest friend. Her sister.  
She couldn’t lie to her sister.  


“Okay, you’re right. I’ll tell you everything. It’s just fair to let you know. Besides, I feel like I’m going to explode if I don’t t confess it to someone!” Jessica decided once for all, walking towards her desk to take the bottle of wicky she kept in the drawer.  
  
“Jess, for God’s sake, it’s six o'clock in the morning!” Patricia made her notice, grimacing.  
  
“Trust me, we’re gonna need it.” the other replied, filling two glasses.  
  
“You’re so exaggerate … and you have serious alcohol problems, too.” the blonde rolled her eyes at the roof.  
  
Jessica knew which buttons she had to push.

“What if I told you that Killgrave managed to deprive me from my powers for a whole day?”  
  
“I would say ‘fill me another glass and tell me everything!’” her friend replied, shocked.  
  
Jessica obeyed, smiling as she filled their glasses.  
  
“Trust me, this is not even the part for which you’re going to need to drink!”   
  
\---------------------------------------------------   


“Oh, c’mon you can’t be serious!” Trish grumbled after Jessica’s tale and after her third glass.

  
“I am damn serious! Given that my months of captivity with him had been a living hell, now things changed… when we had sex and I hadn’t my powers… he was so sweet, gentle, caring… and it wasn’t just about sex. We played, we joked, we teased each other in a funny way… it almost felt like a date… well, before he fucked everything up and revealed who he really is…” Jessica remarked, after her fifth glass.  
  
“You should never forget who he really is,” the blonde acted like her Talking Cricket.  
  
“I don’t. When I went looking for him, my first goal was to beat him up, hurt him physically and make him pay for what he did to me. I wanted to get my revenge… but then things went pretty heated,” she confessed, pondering if she should have her sixth glass, but she decided not to.  


“Jess…”  
“The point is, when he controlled me it was horrible, awful, I couldn’t lead my own body, I barely was aware of what was going on, but now it’s me who decided everything… and I’d never thought I would enjoyed that so fucking much!”  


“Jessica Campbell Jones, are you falling in lo…”  
  
Jessica had to stop Trish before she could end that sentence.  
She had even used her full name, she only did for very important issues.  


“Nooooooooooooooooooooo. Of fucking course, not! Do you want me to throw up all the whiskey?” she stuck back, with her best disgusted face. “It’s not even a Stockholm Syndrome, it would be so pathetic and super heroes can’t suffer from that! It’s just about physical attraction. Hormones. Chemistry. Something animal-like.” the detective argumented, before finding the proper remark. “I mean, what about your muscle monster? You love him or you have just fantastic sex with him?”  
  
Trish almost splitted the glass she was holding , startling with an awkward face. She wasn’t even prepared to answer.  
  
“You have already answered to me.” Jessica chuckled. “See? You can understand me, then.” she went on, wondering why her friend had got up and now was opening the cupboards of her bedroom. “Not-controlled sex is incredible, I have the total control, although Kevin still like to try and lead the games…”  


“Kevin?!” Trish questioned her in disbelief, her arms crossed at her chest.  
  
.”Well, this is first name, after all, isn’t it? It’s not that I called him… I don’t know ‘my sugary fluffy sweetheart’ … eeeew, oh, god, I’m going to puke now!” the other snapped.  
  
Trish had finally found what her suspicious instinct was looking for.  


“The hell with the puke, why don’t you explain  _this_ to me?” She interrogated her friends, drawing out from the last cupboard Killgrave’s purple jacket.   
  
(End part I)


	2. Chapter I II: AKA I can quit whenever I want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo thank you for reading (and even more commenting <3 ) the first part  
> now things will get rather spicy ;)
> 
> English is not my native language and I have no beta, sorry :/

[](https://imgbb.com/)  
  
  


**Chapter I II: AKA I can quit whenever I want**  
  
“Oh, well, it’s a trophy, something like the enemy’s scalp!” Jessica shrugged, wishing that Trish didn’t find anything else so compromising.  


Too late. Trish was already holding it  
  
“What about _this_?” she squeaked, waving the purple and black babydoll in front of her.  
  
\- _Shit!_ \- Jessica cursed in her mind.  
  
“It’s only sex, nothing else!” the detective repeated, growing nervous.  
  
“Jessica, I’m worried for you.” Trish murmured, concern in her tone.  
  
“Why? It’s not a drug.” Jessica scoffed. “I can quit whenever I want. You know what? I’ve already quit.” she assured, walking her friend to the door. “All I need right now is just and only sleep!” she greeted her, going to bed, finally.  
  
Jessica had just done what ever addict does: deny they have an addiction.  
  
\-----------------------------------------   
  
It was deep night when Jessica woke up, but she felt as if it was late morning.  
  
It doesn’t matter if the dark outside the window kept proving it was deep night.  
  
Not even her alarm clock that indicated it was 2:30 a.m. seemed to fully convince her.  
  
She was still a little numb due to the jet-lag, but she was hungry as well.  


She had dinner at a really weird time of the night or she had very early breakfast, with a bowl filled with cereals and milk that miraculously hadn’t expired yet, during her days far from home.  


She laid down on the sofa, with the bowl on her lap, as she watched her iPhone.  
  
She was lost in her thoughts when she opened the gallery.  
She didn’t know why she had still stored the pictures of herself she used to send to Kevin some weeks before.  
  
She deleted them all. Easy. All it took was a click.  
Too bad there wasn’t a click for her thoughts, too.  
  
\- _Will he be back? Will he be still in England?_ \- she wondered, sinking the spoon in the bowl, without lifting the spoonful.  
  
She had another question in her head, while she checked her phone book under the K letter.  
  
\- _Will this number still be active?_ -  
  
There was only a way to find out.  
  
After all she was a detective and she could consider it an investigation… to find out if she still had a valid number of her sworn nemesis.  
Oh c’mon, her heroine duty was asking her to do that!  


She preferred not to eat, to avoid that the crunch could cover the ring.  
Only a single, super fast, fleeting ring.  
  
_Ring_.  
  
\- _Yep, it’s ringing, so it’s still active._ -  
  
That was her accurate detection and she was about to end the call.  
  
“Jessica?” she heard an answer from a male tone of voice that was anything but sleepy.  
  
\- _Shit! How fucking fast was he? Does this damn man ever sleep? Well, you’re not sleeping as well. Maybe he’s fighting with jet-lag as well_!-  
  
“Jessica? C’mon, I know it’s you… you didn’t even make a private call!” Kevin chuckled from the other side.  
  
\- _Sure, a private call, what a fucking idiot! There are the basis of being a detective!_ \- the girl blamed herself.  
  
“I would figure out it was you anyway. I can always tell when it’s you.” the man purred.  


He was accustomed to phone calls in which he was the only speaking part.  
  
He had the feeling that that call would last for a while, so he sat on the moquette, his back against the long side of his bed.  
  
Jessica placed the bowl on the floor and sank better on the sofa.  
  
“But it doesn't make sense to make just me talk. After all, you started the call!” he made her notice.  
  
The girl took a long breath before speaking.  
She had called him. Kevin was right. She owed him that.  
  
“I was just trying to find out if you still had this number.” she cut it short.  
  
“As you can see, I have.”  


He couldn’t have been more obvious.  
  
“So, useless waste of existence, are you back in New York?” she asked him, as ‘lovely’ as usual.  
  
That attitude did nothing but entertain her listener.  
  
“Is it your kind way to ask me if I had a nice flight?” he chuckled. “Well, I suppose I had. Since I was the only passenger onboard, I really have nothing to complain about.”  
  
“Th-the only passeng…” the girl stammered, as her mind recorded that info giving her the creepiest, more grotesque and macabre scenario ever.  
  
A scenario of multiple, innocent deaths.  


“Look, I didn’t make anyone kill themselves. Oh, c’mon, you’ve just to quit thinking the worst of me!” the man pretended to be insulted.  
“Thinking the worst of you always put me on the right track!” she struck back, although she was really impressed by his revelation.  
“Someone told me not to always choose the gory way.” he made her smile  
  
Oddly, she had decided to believe me, at least that time.  


“How did your journey go? Let me guess. Stressful. Endless, with an unbearable number of connecting flights, pressed by people in narrow and uncomfortable places.”

  
Killgrave has just practically described how Jessica’s return really was.  
  
“Just… how?” Jessica frowned.  
  
“Until you stick to beggar level, this is what you’ll get.” he denigrated her. “Don’t you recall the high standards when you used to be my Princess?”  
  
“I wasn’t a Princess and even less I was yours!” the girl barked at him, as unpleasant memories overwhelmed her.  
  
“You’re right. Back to those days, you weren’t mine. Not completely at least.”  
  
Kevin astonished Jessica with that admission.  
  
“But you were mine, some evenings ago, in that room. Only me and you. And you were mine, both with your body and mind, both with the words and the actions. With the hugs, the kisses, the scratches and the bites. We’ve burnt with passion and we did crave each other, Jessica, just like two normal lovers do,” he said, almost moaning.  
  
Jessica kept the mobile stuck to her ear, going into raptures with that voice.  
  
Ironic. With the power he had, Killgrave could have even had an insulse, cracking, annoying voice.  
Nothing like that.  
He had such a manly, deep, suave voice, caressing like silk, but that could also become roaring like a thunder.  


\- _Not to mention his damn sexy British accent!_ \- Jessica added to her own considerations, too engrossed in listening at him to strike back, as she loosened the neckline of the beige tank top she was wearing.  
  
It was getting rather hot there.  
  
_Hey you, say that you're only having fun and then_  
_You call me up at three A-M again_  
_Baby you got me doing dirt, doing dirt, doing dirt_  
  
“You know, it’s rather funny, I’ve spent ten hours wondering how I could approach you and then you call me up at three a.m.. Again.”  
  
  
Despite his irresistible British accent, he was pissing her off once more.  
  
Her mind was invaded by the flashbacks of those nights where he went away on purpose, leaving her alone, her mind filled with the doubts Killgrave himself created. Unavoidably, Jessica ended up calling him up at three a.m. or even more late, lacking sleep, lacking self-confidence and lacking happiness.  
  
“You, fucking asshole, you had ordered me to be desperate and jealous without you!” she retorted, furious.  
  
“Maybe I had, but I haven’t ordered you to call me now, just like I didn’t ask you to rush to my house a couple of nights ago…” he made her notice.  
  
\- _Dammit! Why does he always have a prompt answer for anything? And why am I feeling hot again?_ \- Jessica bit her lower lip, frustrated.  
  
“Oh, Jessica, it had already been so wonderful to have you in my arms when you were so defenceless and weak…, but to have you there, in front of me, with all your power, that wild fury you dominated me with…. “ he groaned and… was it the noise of a lowered zipper what she had just heard?  
  
\- _Oh, shit… is he really …._?- she wondered, caressing her neck, unconsciously.  
  
“Faster and faster, more and more violent, my beautiful and untamed Amazon … I can still feel you… your legs wrapped around my hips, as tight as bolt cutters, your heat, your moans, the fire you had in your eyes… that fire burns just and only for me, doesn’t it? Jesssicaaahhhhh….” he went on giving pleasure to himself, increasing the rhythm along with the hot memories he recalled.  


Jessica didn’t want to miss a single instant, her hand pressing hard her mobile to her ear, almost piercing it, her other hand that started teasing her breasts, already free from the uncomfortable bra. She just had to make her hand slip under the tank top.

  
“Jessica, you know how I feel towards you, more than once I’ve played with an open hand. About what you feel for me, it’s not clear but you do feel something. There’s something between us, something you can’t just ignore…” he murmured, engrossed in his activity.  
  
Jessica didn’t talk anymore, but she was finding suddenly unbearable all the dresses she wore.  
  
“Oh, Jessica if you were here with me, right now… don’t you want to know what I would do to you?” he asked her, slowing down.  
  
“N..nope.” was the girl’s way too weak answer.  
  
“I’d rip your clothes off, with no poetry, with no patience, I’d lift you in my arms, you would wrap your legs around my waist, maybe still wearing your booties… and then I’d push you against the wall and we would make savage love, right there, against the wall, I would surely not be afraid of breaking you…I would bite every inch of your skin I can have access to, and then…” he started displaying his erotic fantasies, his eyes already closed.  
  
"Tell me, Jessica, tell me what you would do to me, play with me, imagine I am right there with you, caressing your..."  
  
  
There was a noise Killgrave didn’t like one bit.  
  
Jessica had just hung up and that had spoilt the magic.  
  
_Hey you, don't wanna love you on the telephone_

_You're hanging up and I am all alone_

_Baby you got me doing dirt, doing dirt, doing dirt_  
  
It had been good loving her on the telephone, but to Kevin it wasn't enough.  
That rejection, no matter if only virtual, sent him back to loneliness and unsatisfaction.  
  
- _That girl will drive me mad!_ -  
  
_And now I wanna find you but you're off the run_

_My heart's exploding like a burning sun_

_And I know you like it when it hurts, when it hurts, when it hurts_

  
Maybe he should have gone to her, but something told me it wasn’t the right move.  
It was better not to force anything.  
Maybe she would have come to him or maybe not, but something told him it was better to wait.  
He felt that this time everything was different.  
A Jessica he couldn’t control was a brand new Jessica and it would be even more satisfying to try and conquer her.  
He felt his heart exploding like a burning sun, just at the thought that she could really feel something for him. Something not ordered.  
And perhaps it was already happening.  
  
\- _Maybe she didn’t hang up because she was disgusted… but scared. Scared by herself and what she feels for me… whatever it is. I should play on this, a little bit_.-

\----------------------------------------   
  
Kevin wasn’t wrong.  
Jessica had promptly hung up distressed, but only for a realization that struck her.  
  
\-  _Oh, shit, I do have an addiction!_ -  
  
Being panic-stricken was utterly useless.  
She was good with fighting addictions.  
She had helped Malcolm getting out of that, why shouldn’t she have helped herself?  
  
\-  _I just have to avoid Kevin as much as I can. You can’t be tempted if the temptation is not there!_ \- she encouraged herself, confident.  
  
But she just had to close her eyes to hear again all the things he had said to her, with that silky voice that made her shiver… not for the power it had over any other people, but for what it triggered within her.  
  
It was just a matter of seconds, before her hand made its way under her pajama shorts and her mind made its way through memories and hot fantasies.  
  
After all, even beating Kevin turned her on, even more when she made him bleed.  
Between them it was a sort of twisted foreplay.  
  
Her hand did its job until she got the warm, wet and viscous reward, a moment before receiving a text message on her mobile.  
  
And she had no doubt about who the sender was.  
  
‘You did it, too, didn’t you? Oh, c’mon, I know you did. Goodnight, my dirty, dirty girl. K.’  
  
\-  _Oh, shit!-_  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, please, let me know anyway ;)  
> If you’re up for it, see you on next part … lots of stuff still have to happen ;)  
> Things will get hotter and hotter, be sure of that ;)


	3. Chapter II I: Enemies with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wet dreams, pride issues, advices, creepy moments, confessons and odd theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeelllooo, thanks for kudos, mostly for comments… and omg even a bookmark? aawww you’re so lovely!

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Chapter II I: AKA Enemies with Benefits**

Dark.  
Purple flashes.  
His breath on her neck.  
His arms holding her tight to himself.  
His hands wandering everywhere.  
His tongue licking her cheek.  
His silky voice whispering to her ‘You’re mine and only mine.’  
  
Jessica woke up abruptly.  
Again those dreams in the dead of night.  
She had been going on like that for a week.  
The main difference, which was the thing that terrified her the most, was that it wasn’t due to her PTSD.  
It wasn't paranoia.  
It wasn’t anxiety.  
They were not panic attacks.  
And mostly they were not nightmares.  
Jessica didn’t wake up in cold sweat, panic stricken, with her heart in her throat, scared.  
Jessica woke up happy, pleased, satisfied and… wet.  


Jessica Jones was having erotic dreams about Killgrave.  
For a week.  
The exact amount of time since their last phone call.  


“Shit! I can’t go on like this!” the detective grumbled, getting up and going to have a shower. A cold one.  
It had become her daily routine. Or rather a nightly one.  
  
She went back to her bedroom after a quarter of an hour, wrapped in a towel, sitting on her bed.  
She inhaled and exhaled deeply.  
  
“Birch Street. Higgings Drive. Cobalt Lane.”  
  
She burst out laughing, frustrated for what she was doing.  


\-  _That stupid doggerel barely helped me whenever I had my panic attacks, why should it do something now?_ -

  
There was something that really calmed her down, there was a place where she felt really good. The _Tyne Bridge_ in _Newcastle_ , when she had jumped on the top of it and had stared at the breathtaking view, a sensation of peace and quiet had overwhelmed her.  
  
Too bad it wasn’t either cheap, nor comfortable to reach.  


She could have jumped on top of the _Brooklyn Bridge_ , but it wasn’t the same thing.  
At least she still had the pictures.  
She grabbed the phone and opened the selected gallery.  
To see those landscapes had a therapeutic effect on her.  
Jessica wasn’t thinking of anything anymore, Jessica wasn’t thinking of him anymore.  
This was before she reached the last picture she had taken from that bridge.  
She slid her finger forward, recalling too late which was the very last picture of that gallery, of that travel, of that so called mission of revenge, of that meeting.  
  
The picture of a bruised, punched, tied to his bed, utterly naked Kevin was showing up on her display.  


- _Mm… I’d like to have him tied to my bed, right now…_ -  
  
The temptation of sending that picture to him and texting ‘Are you up to do that again?’ was strong, but the few lucidity and decency that still left in her got the upper hand.  
  
\- _NO, shit, Jessica, no!_ \- 

She closed the gallery and threw the mobile away. Luckily her iPhone landed on a soft surface, otherwise it would have broken into pieces.  


\- _Chug a whole bottle of whisky, if it helps, but fucking stop thinking about it and sleep_!- she ordered to herself, frustrated.  
  
\---------------------------------------------   
  
It had been thirteen days since they had any sort of contact.  
Kevin himself established he shouldn’t have looked for her first.  
  
He surely hadn’t lack activities to distract himself, the extremely painful experiments he had willingly submitted himself to were an example.  
  
The last one had even caused him a whole day of fainting, but at least he hoped it could give him the results he craved.  
  
And he wasn’t done yet. He had heard about a substance that could increase the processing.  
He had already got an appointment at the _Deluxy Hall_ for the night after with who could provide him that precious substance.  
  
They weren't’ easy people to deal with, that’s why he would have gone there himself, he couldn’t trust anyone else to do that job for him.  
  
All this machinations had surely kept Kevin busy, although he found degrading the fact that Jessica hadn’t showed up anymore.  


He had even tried to entertain himself with some ‘cheerful ladies’ , three all at once, for the simple reason that he could; but just after the fist kisses, he had kindly invited them to go back home.  
By foot.  
Assuring that they never bothered to check the roads before crossing.  
If they hadn’t managed to come back home alive, Killgrave could have only blamed the lack of reflexes of the drivers in New York, surely not himself.  
  
It was the dawning of the fourteenth day, when, past one in the morning, he entered a pub, near _Madison Square Garden_.  
The interior design was elegant but not excessive, there was a huge circle shaped chandelier in the middle of the roof, but what had attracted him in first place were those lovely purple lights inside the local, to create the proper atmosphere.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sir, we’re closing.” the only barman left to finish his turn informed him, as the pub was emptying.  
  
\- _Alright, all of you people, just leave. I don’t need way too crowded audiences to deal with; also because, thanks to the results I achieved, the whole pub would end up obeying to my orders!_ \- the gorgeous Englishman pondered, as he eyed who had spoken to him.   
  
It was a young guy, tall, blond, quite handsome, probably an actor or a model who was doing that job to pay his Academy bills or to make a high quality photo book.  
  
“You’re still open for me.” Killgrave suavely said.  
  
“Of course, Sir!” the boy affably smiled at him. “What can I get you?”  
  
“Your best Bourbon… and an advice.” the man replied as he sat on the stool against the counter in that now empty lounge bar.

The barman did as he was told, serving him a fifty-year old Bourbon in the proper glass.

\- _A neat glass, instead of that vulgar, cheap round and low glass. Well well, this guy has skills_. - the persuader appreciated the accuracy, as he observed the orange liquor.  
  
“In movies the protagonist always has a talk with a barman about his love troubles, shall we try?’” Kevin suggested, spinning the Bourbon in his glass, more than once, slowly, strenuously slowly.  
  
“Sure buddy, I’m used to hear people talking about their troubles!”  
  
Killgrave glared at him, icily, as he kept spinning the whisky.  
  
“I am not your buddy, to begin with. Call me Sir!” he snarled.  
  
“Y-yes Sir!” the other stammered, intimidated.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Jimmy, Sir.”  
  
“Not that I give a damn to it, but it will make our conversation easier!” he pointed out, coldly, bringing the glass to his nose and inhaling with his eyes closed, letting the scent of tobacco, cloves, cinnamon and nutmeg overwhelm him.  
  
“You know, Jimmy, there’s this girl and I love her oh-so-much and she… well, she’s a constant puzzler, but I’m positively sure she feels something for me. Even more than something. There’s such a chemistry between us and she’s bloody aware of that, but she doesn’t want to admit it and now she decided she must avoid me in every possible way, but I am not going to chase after her, not this time,” he started his confession, as he took the first sip, letting the Bourbon touch every zone of his tongue.

Killgrave could identify with Bourbon: so many flavours, so many facets. It was unpredictable.  
Just like him.

“That’s right. Making someone crave you is always a wise move.” the barman congratulated, as he was cleaning the counter. “Even though…”  
  
“Even though?” Kevin repeated, on edge, sipping his drink.

“You should test her a little bit. I’m not telling you to call her, but … you should play the field, maybe with a WhatsApp. If she answers to that quickly, it means she was eager to hear from you; if she sees the message and doesn’t answer in two hours...well, you’d better forget her.” the boy advised him.  


Despite his twenty years, he must have already had several love experiences.  


Killgrave stared at him intently, raising his eyebrow  
  
“You think so?”

  
“Yeah, usually it’s a very reliable signal, but, of course, there could be exceptions. If you two are meant to be together, you’ll be.”  
  
That answer sounds like an insult to the man.  
  
- _How dare this mediocre boy talk to me like that? Fate is something that inferior human beings invent to justify their failures. I am Killgrave. Fate must listens to me! And this impertinent whelp deserves a good lesson_.-  
  
“So, Jimmy, you do believe in fate, don’t you?” he asked him, finishing his drink.  
  
“Yep, I do, Sir.”  
  
“Fine. Drop me another glass and join me, don’t let me drink on my own.” he urged him.  
  
The boy poured the Bourbon for them both, but he couldn’t even begin to imagine what was in store for him.  
  
Killgrave took his glass, but before Jimmy could mirror his actions, he stopped him.

“Tell me, Jimmy, do you have some rat poison? I guess so, New York streets are crowded with rats.”  
  
Jimmy nodded in confusion, even more confused when the other invited him to take it, in the cabinet under the sink.  
  
“Very good. Now pour it some in your glass.” Killgrave ordered, quiet and seraphic.  
  
Jimmy did it because he couldn’t refuse.

“Don’t you know what they put in rat poison? Thallium sulphate. Colourless. Odourless. Tasteless. There’s no way you could detect it.” the man smirked. “Now, be a good boy, Jimmy, pour another glass of Bourbon, same level of the other one.”  
  
The barman performed every phase of that task, gaining two neat glasses, filled at the very same level. Identical. Unrecognizable. And yet so drastically different. Death and Life.  
  
A macabre russian roulette.  
  
“Perfect. Now switch them, more and more, keep going on until you won’t know anymore where the glass with poison inside is. And then pick one and drink it in one shot. 50% and 50% of probability. If you’re meant to survive, you will.” the persuader scoffed, merciless.  
  
His victim obeyed once more, switching those glasses nervously, as his tormentor was busy sending that WhatsApp.

He couldn’t believe his own eyes when he saw Jessica’s almost immediate answer.  
  
“She instantly answered, I guess it’s something extremely positive!” he grinned as the boy had made his final choice and, wavering, he was lifting the glass, bringing it to his lips, slowly and reluctantly.  
  
“C’mon, my boy. I said all in one shot.” Killgrave repeated, ruthless, as he answered back to the awesome detective.  
  
The tone of that last command was so smooth that Jimmy was only desperate to please him.  
  
He drank it all. There were moments of pure terror for the poor Jimmy. He knew that that poison had an immediate effect, but then he realises that, after some minutes, nothing had happened yet.  
  
“See, Jimmy? Looks like fate is your friend. “ Killgrave chuckled, getting up, without even finishing his second drink and leaving a very generous tip.  
  
“I’m glad you made the right choice. After all, you gave me a worthy advice,” he slapped his cheek affectionately.  
  
“Movies are never wrong. You should get rid of that poisoned glass, because you won’t remember anything about me being here, once I leave this place.” he instructed him for the last time, before leaving.  
  
\- _Jessica would be so proud of me, I’m making huge progresses with social interactions!_ -  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------   


On early morning of that fourteenth day, Jessica rushed towards Patricia’s house.  
  
“Trish, open the door, please, it’s important. I’m going to explode if I don’t tell that to someone!” she ringed the bell and knocked at the door at the same time.  
  
Trish was immediately there.  
  
“You’ll end up waking Wil up!” she grew worried.  
  
She had quickly put on a light blue nightgown in order to run to open the door as fast as possible.   


“We can talk outside, in the terrace, come.” she showed her the way.  
  
“Wil?” Jessica repeated with a knowing smile, following her.  
  
“Yes, my powerhouse of sex without complications,” the blonde declared with nonchalance, closing the sliding window behind their shoulders.  
  
“If it’s only sex without complication, why is he sleeping here?” Jessica tried to embarrass her.  
  
“Because it’s true, I don’t want complications, but it’s not very nice to kick people out in the middle of the night,” her best friend promptly defended. “However, what do you have to tell me so urgent? Just this?”  
  
“Nope. You’re right. Do you remember when I said that I could control this weird desire to have sex with Kevin, that it was just temporary, that I perfectly could deal with that and that it would be over soon? Bullshit. I’m in serious trouble, I’m more fucked up than when Malcolm needed his dose!” Jessica confessed, leaning against the balustrade.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------   
  
“No please, tell me I misunderstood. You are having _what_ about _whom_?! Every night?” Trish wondered in deep shock, once Jessica finished to tell her everything.  
  
“Instead you heard it right. Why that night that I was handcuffed in that abandoned building I let him kiss me? No, wait, shit, it’s even worse, I am the one who kissed him first! Not to mention all the rest. Why can’t everything go back like it used to be, when I just and only hated him and I would put my hands on him only to snap his neck?” Jessica took out all her frustration, hopeless.  
  
“Jess, what if you just craved some sex, not necessarily with him?” the speaker questioned her.  
  
“Do you really think I didn’t try to find it out? Do you have the slightest idea of all the guys I hooked up with during these nights with the main goal to get laid with them? But as soon as I started kissing them I lost any interest, leaving them. I’ll be damned... but I want only him!”  
  
“I don’t know what to say…” Trish muttered.  
  
“It’s the vaccin. It must have some sort of collateral effects…” The detective hypothesized.  
  
“Do you really think it’s due to the vaccin, Jess?”  
  
Jessica kept silent for a while reliving in her mind all those weird, unusual, unexpected sensations of the last weeks.

  
“I… I don’t know.” she grumbled.   
  
“I'll tell you what. I believe that there are two Jessicas inside you: the first one one is the Killgrave’s victim, who kept her under his mind control, abusing of her, making her do things against her will, turning her life into a living hell,” Patricia began displaying her theory.   
  
“And then there’s the second Jessica, the one who doesn’t fear Killgrave anymore, quite the contrary, she’s drawn to him like a magnet. Also because, let’s be honest, he’s objectively handsome.” the blonde admitted and the brunette didn’t even try to say something about it. “And mostly this Jessica craves him so much because this time she retains full control, she calls the shots, she decides every single thing. It seems that the roles are switched. now you have power over him and you both seem to like that a lot.” the blonde concluded.   
  
“Well, that’s interesting. It could even make sense… but what about now? Why isn’t he looking for me anymore? Months and months of ‘Jessica, we must be together, you’re my perfect match, we are soul mates’ and probably now he’ll be saying tons of sickeningly sugary stuff to the next whore who is going to end up in his bed in a fucking heartbeat. I… I must rescue that poor girl, she is danger!” the brunette ranted.   
  
Trish was staring at her with total disbelief.   
  
“What?” the other grew nervous.   
  
“Ok, now try to say it again as a detective or a concerned heroine, because you sounded way too much like a terribly jealous girlfriend!” her sister hit a nerve.   
  
“Shit!” Jessica cursed, before changing subject. “At least, he texted me last night.”   
  
“He did? Care to tell me what he wrote?”   
  
(end part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re curios, just like Trish, lol, to see what Kevin texted to Jessica, don’t miss next chapter, also for the hot, HOT stuff coming soon ;)  
> The lounge bar where Kevin went to exists for real, search for On Now Lounge Bar in Madison Square on Facebook, it really has those lights.  
> Lol funny things that whenever I do some research to write this story I always end up finding something pretty purple, lol
> 
> I’m shamelessly proud of the whole lounge bar scene, I loved Jimmy as a younger brother, lol and I really hope Killgrave sounded IC enough, I’d like to have seen a scene like that in the show <3 I could almost hear his voice in my mind, lol
> 
> After all in the other miniseries I almost turned him into a fluffy pixie, poor dear, here he’s still has his (villain) identity, at least I hope so
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you want to spend a tiny bit of your time leaving a quick and tiny comment, you’ll make my day <3


	4. Chapter II II: AKA Enemies with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the song 'Doin' Dirt' :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for your amazing feedback, support, also just for reading <3

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Chapter II II: AKA Enemies with Benefits**  
  
“Care to tell me what he wrote?” Trish asked her.  
“‘I’ll make you scream my name again.’.” the brunette answered. “And I was such a moron, answering to him the second after, losing my dignity with a ‘You wish!’ and then he struck back with a ‘So do you!’” Jessica informed her sister. “Trish, I had to almost punch myself to stop answering to him and leave him alone, because I was about to call him by the phone and if I had done we would have ended up having phone sex… just like the last time!”  
  
Trish goggled her eyes.  
  
“What last time?”

  
“Huh, I hadn’t told you about it, had I? Oh, well, once I was back from _Newcastle_ , I called him and…”  
  
“Okay, that’s enough, I don’t want to know anything more about this issue!” the speaker stops her in time.  
  
“All you have to do is focus on your job to distract you. What about that infidelity case you talked me about?”  
  
“Do you mean Mrs. Snuttberg?”  
  
“Yep, that one about the CEO’s wife who accuses her husband to harass young girls. Contact him by social and set the trap for that horrible man.” her best friend advised her. “Maybe tonight. Take him to _Deluxy Hall_ , there’s plenty of twenty years old girls there, in case he wasn’t interested in you.”  
  
“Hey! He will have only eyes for me, the filthy pig, because I’m going to resort to my best Lolita look!” she announced, already feeling more motivated.  
  
To focus on her job was definitely the best thing she could do.  


\----------------------------------------------   
  
Killgrave was so pleased because the man he had to meet was in perfect time.  


On 11:20 p.m. he was already displaying to the charmer the strengths and the weaknesses of that substance he had provided to him, but Killgrave wasn’t paying attention to him anymore.  
  
Leaning from his table, not far away from him he had seen Jessica, but oh-so-different from her usual outfit!

She wore a pleated schoolgirl tartan mini skirt, matched to a red shirt with a tie with the same pattern of the mini skirt.   
  
\- _Who is that human trash with her?_ \- he grew nervous.

He made that business meeting end much sooner than expected, making the mysterious man go leaving that precious substance to him but ‘accidentally’ forgetting to ask Killgrave the money.  
  
After that, he didn’t waste time, getting closer to his goal.  
  
“You, go back home and remind to yourself that you have a wife!” he ordered to the CEO and the slimy man immediately left the local, without even saying bye to his date.  
  
She, otherwise, had really bigger troubles to deal with.  


\- _No, no, no, no, no, shit! What the fuck is he doing here? If she did on purpose, I swear I’m going to kill Trish!_ -  
  
“You, fucking idiot! That was my case, a work of a whole night went down the crapper!” she snarled at him, in her attempt to keep up appearances.  
  
“You work too much, Jess.” Kevin rolled his eyes at the roof. “Although I definitely approve your workwear, tonight.” he winked at her, with a sly smile.

Without making him notice, Jessica admired his dark blue suit with a scarlet shirt and a blue tie.   
He was handsome, as always.  
  
\- _That’s another jacket I’d steal from him…_ \- she lost herself in her fantasies, before recording the last thing he said.  
  
“Shut up, pig!” she snapped, hating herself for the way she was dressed. “By the way tell me, did you play again ‘The crazy Scientist’ with your dear daddy?”  


“Hell yeah I did.” he smirked proudly.

  
“So, tell me, what’s your current state?”

  
“Thirty hours, in a range of one hundred and twenty meters.” he declared, so impossibly smug.

  
“But you haven't’ reached me yet.” she challenged him.

  
“Do you want to try?” he tilted his head to glance at her better.  
  
“C’mon, do your best… or your worst!”  
  
“Smile!” he ordered.  
  
Jessica displayed to him the brightest smile ever.  
Kevin beamed at her, too, ecstatically, so joyful, but then she showed him her middle finger, glaring at him once more.  
  
“I guess I still have to reach you.” Killgrave snorted.

“Try again, asshole, maybe you’ll be luckier!” Jessica snapped, before leaving.  


\- _The less time I spend with him, the less chance I have to betray myself!_ \- she told herself, making her way through the crowd.  
  
This before the blue lights of the local turned purple.  
  
And the responsible of that sudden change now was standing on the stage of the _Deluxy Hall_ , holding a microphone.  
  
_And now all that I got is just a microphone_

_To let you know that I am all alone_

_I know you like it when it hurts, when it hurts, when it hurts_  
  
Jessica had almost reached the exit, but she had the feeling that it wouldn’t have been easy to leave that place.  


“Gooood evening, everyone!” Killgrave cheerfully greeted his crowd with his silky voice. “There’s that girl with the tartan mini skirt and the red shirt and she must know that I am all alone. Bring her here!” he ordered.  


As it’s easy to guess, everyone took to heart the romantic plea from that guy so, so in love and they all just wished they could help him.  


A guy near Jessica recognized the identikit that that oh-so-charismatic man had made of her and he dragged her closer to him.  


“He’s so alone, you must reach him.” he said to her, pushing her towards the crowd.  


Of course, Jessica couldn’t punch innocents, so she found herself into a vortex of nearly lobotomized people who, repeating the same things the first guy had told her, managed to make her reach the stage, where Kevin didn’t let her go.  


“Did you already want to leave? It would have been such a pity, the night is still so young.” he murmured, mellow, holding her arms tight.

Jessica shivered at the only touch and not for the disgust.

“You know, I could open my own local and call it  _Purple Delight_ and people who entered there could find themself doing any sort of things: from jumping on one leg to… killing their partners!” he chuckled.

“In order to make good business, you should keep your customers alive, you know!” she played his same game, as he had started to caress her arms and shoulders in a way that was making her lose control.  
  
And he had noticed that, too.  
  
There was such a weird sexual electricity in the air.  
  
“Okay, everyone, listen to me, deejay, make the music start and, you all, dance and have fun!” Kevin urged them, yelling, because he wasn’t holding the microphone anymore, but, in exchange, he was holding Jessica.  


_Hold me, we're dancing in the dark of the night_

_You're shining like a neon light_

_I light you up when I get inside_  
  
_So won't you touch me 'cause everybody's watching us now_

_We're putting on a show for the crowd_  
  
_So turn it up baby make it loud_

One of Kevin’s hand lowered to caress the girl’s thighs, so available thanks to the very short skirt.  


“Those fishnet with wider pattern are driving me crazy, Jess…” he whispered, smelling her hair.  
  
“Kevin…” she murmured, but it sounded more like a pray.  


She started dancing with him.  


“Do not stop touching me…” she begged him.  
  
The flashlights hid them pretty well in the dark of the local, but mostly Killgrave had ordered everyone to dance and have their own fun.

“Those fishnet are so fragile...they can break so easily!” Kevin sneered, ripping out the upper part to make his way between her thighs and caressing her knickers, feeling they were starting to get wet.  


\- _Maybe before she beated the hell out of me, now I’m in a coma and I’m dreaming this whole thing.. right? No, wait… no dream, it’s all true. My Jessica craves me. Without any imposition._ -  
  
A kiss interrupted Killgrave’s thoughts. The kiss Jessica was giving to him.  
Without stopping to dance, she had clinged to him, with her arms around his neck. And snapping it didn’t seem to be her priority.  
  
Her hands lowered to deal with his belt.

  
Kevin kissed her back irruently, squeezing lightly her boobs still trapped in her shirt, making her arch back in pleasure.  
  
“Kevin!” she moaned, kissing his neck, hungrily.

“Jess, honey, someone started watching us…” Kevin warned her, noticing some curious people.  
  
“I don’t give a fucking damn!” she growled, without leaving his neck. “Just let them fucking watch… you’re going to make them forget everything after that, aren't you?”  


“Whatever your heart desires,” he murmured, making her feel his hard presence against her groin. “Since they’re going to forget it, let’s just give them the most audacious show ever!” he decided.  
  
They kissed again and he pulled her knickers down to her ankles, lifting her skirt up, just a little bit. She pulled his trousers and boxers as down as necessary and he got inside her, disguising everything like it was a very sensual dance between them that requested the ultimate closeness.

“Kevin, Kevin, Keeeeviinn!” she screamed, muffled by the high volume of the music and pulled her even closer to himself, before parting from her, before it was too late.

It had been quick, but extremely intense, maybe the adrenaline of such a sexy situation had made everything speed up.  
  
It was enough for both of them to look at each other to figure out that they weren’t done yet.  


Kevin gestured the deejay to stop the music, before getting closer to the microphone again.  
  
“Forget what you’ve just seen. We two have never been here.” he said, pointing at Jessica, before they both reached the exit, undisturbed.  
  
_So right now, I wanna leave with you right now_

_I wanna be with you all night, in the car let's go_  
  
_Yeah let's take it home, let's take it home, let's take it home_  
  
  
The main idea was to go to Jessica’s place or to Kevin’s place, no matter where.  
  
Truth was that as soon as they reached the parking area they ended up having the second round on the hood of Kevin’s _Land Rover_ right there.  
  
Luckily, it was isolated.  


“You, bastard, confess! Tell me there was something else inside that fucking vaccine!” she growled, kissing him savagely, as she smashed him against the hood and her hand wandered inside his boxers.  


“That there was a love potion, that’s what you want me to tell you, right? Too bad that my father is a successful scientist, not the Blue Fairy!” he laughed, switching their positions and making her open her legs.  


He placed soft kisses all over her inner thigh.  
  
She bit her lower lip not to scream.  
  
“This is oh-so-real, my darling. No tricks. This is happening because we _both_ want this!” he made her face the harsh truth.

“But it means nothing!” she protested, making him lay down on the hood once more, before straddling him, riding him, determined to get off him just and only after she had reached the second powerful orgasm of that night.  
  
This time it took her longer to arrive, but that left both of them utterly satisfied.  
  
“Keeevvvvvin, oh my god…” she let herself go, delighted. “Oh, dammit, I’ve just screamed your name. You made me scream your name again. You said you would have done that again.” she murmured.

“Why? What about those three of four times you screamed my name in the local? Didn’t they count?” he chuckled.  
  
“I didn’t scream your name there!” she retorted.  
“Hell yeah you did!” he sneered, before becoming more serious.  
  
“Jessica, I…” he murmured and was about to kiss her again, but she parted from him, getting dressed the best she could with her fishnet ripped out.  
  
“As I said before, this doesn’t change anything. We are not a couple. We’re more like friends with benefits. With the only difference that we have never been friends. That’s it, we’re enemies with benefits.” she pointed out.  


“I’m fine with it. For now.” he giggled, fastening his belt. “Oh, right, Jessica. I want my jacket back. I know you have it.” he smirked.

“And I want to see the videotape. And I don’t mean the one about your parents’ experiments when you were a kid. I mean _our_ videotape.”

  
“Oh!” Kevin stared at her, stunned by her audacity. “Oh, well, looks like each one wants something from the other. What if you came to my house, wearing that jacket… and nothing else?”  
  
“Not even that babydoll?” she winked at him.  
“Great minds think alike.” he smirked.  


“Reach me at my place and we can watch the videotape together. Believe me or not, but I haven’t watched it yet.”  
  
“I don’t know why, but during these last days I have the tendency of believing you.” the detective admitted.  
  
“So we have a deal, don’t we?” the persuader winked at her.  
  
“Well, start diminish your bodyguards around you. I don’t want to give certain shows to too many people.” she glanced maliciously at him, sticking her tongue out.  
  
“You know what? Luke can even be indestructible, super resistant and strong… but he’s also so super boring! We had sex always in the same way and he always grunted in the same exact moments. You are way more creative and oh-so-unpredictable!” she revealed to him, ruffling his hair and giving a loud kiss on his cheek, before disappearing into the night.  


Kevin gloated satisfied for what Jessica had just told him, then analyzed better her whole sentence and frowned, between puzzled and pissed off.  
  
\- _Luke?! Who the bloody fucking hell is Luke?!_ -  


\--   
  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was my very personal revisitation of episode 12 ‘Aka take a bloody number’ , also because it’s the same local…. if I managed to read it correctly in the frame of Jessica’s laptop, lol XD
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it and I hope you found it hot enough ^^’ 
> 
> I know, I’m evil, I made Jessica addicted to sex with Killgrave and, nope, she won’t heal XD  
> Because, if you want, there’ll be a sequel, the last one, the longer one, too. Actually I’m still writing it.
> 
> If you take your time to let me know whatever you think, you’ll make me so so so happy ;P

**Author's Note:**

> essica has something to explain, LOL  
> Oh, c’mon, don’t you envy Kevin? I’d like a flight only for me so so much, ahahah XD
> 
> don’t miss next art, things will get hotter… did I mention ‘phone sex’? :P
> 
> hope you like it so far, let me know, you would make me so so so happy ^^
> 
> bye


End file.
